


On the Way to Phoenix

by deanstheman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Sex, Multi, Oral, PWP, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Winchester Sandwich, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanstheman/pseuds/deanstheman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living on the road, Sam and Dean share a lot of things but until today, women hadn't been among them…  Smutty one-shot set on Sam's Birthday in season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Way to Phoenix

Dean slapped her hand away from his belt buckle. "Babe, not right now," he chided. "I'm driving."

"So? You can multitask," she cooed, ignoring the rebuke and reaching again for the belt, this time managing to free the end from the silver buckle.

The hunter couldn't help but grin as he stole a glance at the brunette sidled up next to him with her hands now working the button on his jeans. He chuckled when she nibbled his ear but squirmed when he felt his fly being pulled open.

"Hey," he groaned in quiet protest, "Sam's right behind us."

She lifted her head to peer over the leather seat back into the back of the Impala. "He's sleeping like a baby," she whispered with a sly smile as she lowered her head into his lap, tugging at his jeans.

"No don't..." Dean argued feebly before letting a moan escape him as her fingers deftly pulled him free and her tongue rimmed his tip. He could feel himself hardening quickly and was acutely aware of how inappropriate this was with Sam three feet behind them but no matter how badly he wanted to push her away, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. In fact, he found himself turned on by the dirtiness of it. She had her hand wrapped firmly around him and was kneading gently as she worked her tongue lower and lower towards the base. The girl was a goddess with her tongue and Dean knew too well what he was in for. He swallowed and sent a silent thank-you upstairs for somehow landing him with a chick who absolutely loved giving head.

She moved her mouth back up to the tip while sliding her fingers farther down into his pants to cup his sac. He was fully erect by this point and she wrapped her lips around him, delighting him with a soft moan as she took him in. He bit back one of his own as her wet warmth sank down on him, enveloping his full length.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly with his left hand, he reached out with his right and turned up the stereo, struggling to keep his breathing even in case Sam should wake. He then fisted his free hand in her long, brown locks, guiding her head up and down as she worked him with increasing intensity. Her tongue snaked around his tip, flicking and teasing before her mouth descended upon him again and again, taking him in fully and completely every time. Dean tipped his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure for a second before remembering he was still driving and jerking back up to focus on the dark and lonely road.

He could feel her lips tighten around him in a smile of satisfaction at the effect she was having on him though she never wavered in her actions. She was now on her knees on the seat, her ass in the air facing the passenger window and he reached out and gave it a hard smack. She released a smothered yelp from her full mouth and he let out a breathy chuckle until her teeth grazed top and bottom down the full length of him in friendly retaliation, dragging a grunt of both pleasure and pain out of him.

Her movements became faster and harder, the gentle scrape of her teeth driving him closer and closer to climax as her head rose and fell in his lap. The hand gently kneading his sac pulled out and reached back to slide down the front of her own shorts, her ass wriggling and grinding in the air as she worked herself alongside him. Ridiculously turned on at the sight, Dean cupped his hand over her ass again, squeezing it forward in sharp rhythmic motions, essentially fucking her fingers for her. He panted in anticipation and they both moaned in unison as he began to thrust up into her mouth, his stomach muscles clenching as he neared the edge.

"Oh God, baby, I'm gonna cum," he tried to warn her but he was already there. Spasms rocked through him as he let go, grunting loudly as he felt her swallow his release. She pumped and stroked with her hand, licking the over-sensitive tip clean with soft, gentle flicks of her tongue. He exhaled a long, shuddering moan of satisfaction and concentrated on keeping the car straight on the road.

She looked up at him, her lids still heavy with lust and need and he realized her fingers were still buried deep in her shorts. She leaned forward and brought her face close to his. "Pull over," she demanded in a husky voice, her breath hot in his ear.

Dean swallowed in regret and disappointment. "I can't," he apologized, still breathing heavily. "You know we gotta get to Phoenix by dawn and it's already after midnight and we're still hours away."

"But I'm soooo wet," she pleaded. "You can't make me finish by myself."

"I'm sorry," he said, catching his breath as she pulled herself upright on her knees and arched her back, grinding forward onto her buried fingers. Her other hand traced its way up her flat stomach, pulling up her blouse and cupping one of her breasts. Her head tipped back and she let out a desperate moan.

"Jesus," Dean breathed, her theatrics having the desired effect as his fingers gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. He'd never come across a girl who got so turned on by giving head. He badly wanted to yank the car to the shoulder and bury his face in her wetness until he brought her screaming into her own orgasm, but they really, really couldn't afford the delay. He was just reaching for her exposed breast when he froze in shock as a voice arose from the back seat.

"Fuck, you guys are making me hard just listening to you."

Dean jerked his hand back and coughed in awkward surprise. He'd completely forgotten in the intense heat of the moment that his brother was back there. He was still sputtering in embarrassment when she pulled her hand out of her shorts and leaned over the back of the bench seat.

"Good morning, Birthday Boy," she smiled down at Sam, who was still lying down, his knees bent up against the rear passenger side door.

"Hey, that's right," Dean recovered, trying to stuff himself back into his jeans. "It's after midnight. That makes it your big day, Sammy."

"Yeah, so where's my present?" Sam joked, not getting up.

"It's in the mail, dude, just like every year."

Sam laughed. "So it's my birthday and you're the only one getting anything good."

It was the girl's turn to laugh. "How do you know it's good if you've never tried it?"

"You offering?" came the challenging tease from the back seat.

Dean glanced over at the brunette, chuckling at the familiar friendly banter but was surprised to find her looking back at him with a suggestive look on her face. He raised a shocked eyebrow at her, realizing she wasn't joking but was instead asking for his permission - _permission to blow Sam!_

What he found most surprising, however, was that it didn't bother him – not really. It wasn't that he didn't care about his girlfriend; she was by far the best thing that had ever happened to him and he knew without a doubt she was 'the one' - or she would be if he hadn't had to make that crossroads deal and was going to be dead in a few weeks.  It was more like _because_ she was the one and _because_ this was Sammy, it didn't feel like a betrayal. In fact, Sam would be doing the couple a favor because she'd probably cum by herself from the sheer enjoyment of giving two blow jobs in a row and Dean could keep driving without feeling so damn guilty about leaving her hanging.

And it was the kid's birthday, after all.

_What the Hell..._

He grinned at her and gave her a consenting nod.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You still owe me," she whispered in his ear before slipping over the backrest into the back seat, where she was greeted with a surprised cry from the younger Winchester.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Sam squealed and Dean chuckled at the terrified rise in pitch of Sam's voice. "Uh, really, whoa, what… Dean?"

"Trust me," Dean assured his brother over his shoulder. "It'll be the best birthday present I ever gave you."

"Uh, _we_ ever gave," she interjected as she brushed Sam's hands away again to get his fly open.

"Sorry, babe," Dean called, still astonished at how okay he was with this. "That's what I meant."

"Sit up," he heard her command to Sam, who must have obeyed immediately for within seconds his little brother let out a groan of pleasure.

"Oh God," Sam rasped. "Dean, are you sure about this?"

"Dude, just shut up and enjoy it."

Sam did enjoy it. If his grunts and moans were any indication, he enjoyed it immensely. Dean adjusted the rear view mirror slightly to get a view of what was going on, feeling twitches and tingles of renewed need starting to make him hard again. He saw Sam's head tipped back over the back of the seat, his mouth open in a silent gasp. As he inched the mirror downward, he saw her long, brown curls bobbing up and down and could hear the gentle, suckling noises of his girlfriend deep-throating his brother. She was kneeling on the floor of the Impala, one hand out of Dean's view and the other splayed across the younger hunter's chest, flicking open the buttons of his shirt without ever looking up. Sam's hands were both fisted in her hair and Dean watched, mesmerized, as his brother pulled her harder and harder down around him, his hips starting to thrust upwards into her mouth as Dean's had not five minutes earlier.

Dean was almost sure Sam was about to cum but she pulled off him quite suddenly. She answered the hunter's moan of protest by beginning to slide her hand up and down his impressive length very slowly. Slow enough, however, that it brought Sam back from the brink, to which he groaned loudly in frustration.

"What I wanna know," she said very deliberately and clearly aimed at Dean, "Is howcome everyone else is getting off tonight but me?"

Dean's heart skipped a beat and his stomach lurched with what was either excitement or fear, he wasn't sure. He knew she wanted him to either pull the car over and fuck her himself or let Sam get her off. He also knew she'd only do whatever he told her to and for some reason he couldn't explain, hearing the sounds of her giving someone else pleasure was erotic, intoxicating even. He was almost dying to hear her on the receiving end.  They'd already crossed that line...

"Why don't you let Sam finish you off, babe?" he suggested, his voice hoarse with both anticipation if she agreed and dread that the reaction to the suggestion would not be favorable. "He can return the favor you're doing him and I can keep driving."

"What?" Sam gasped. "Dean?"

There was a pause in which all three of them contemplated the consequences of what was about to happen and if they were willing to go there. The car was silent save the throaty purr of her engine as the classic beauty sailed down the dark stretch of highway.

"I'm game of you are," she finally said to Sam, rimming her tongue around his tip and pumping her hand up and down his shaft as she spoke, virtually guaranteeing a 'yes' out of him.

Sam breathed out a grumble that came from deep within, conveying his need for release and he nodded. "Sure, I'd love to," he said rather politely as he again fisted his hands in her hair and urgently guided her mouth back around him.

She sucked him noisily and Dean knew the exact moment she brought the teeth into play for Sam cried out and slammed one hand onto the empty seat next to him, slapping it a few times noisily in attempted restraint before spasms racked through him and he threw his head back, panting wildly as he came. She licked him clean before pulling away.

Sam recovered for a moment with his eyes closed, breathing heavily, during which time she twisted in her position on the floor of the Impala and wrapped her arms around Dean from behind, kissing his neck and gliding her hands down over his shirt-clad abs to where he was still out of his pants and semi-hard. "Mmmmm," she purred, "You liked that didn't you?"

Trying to keep his attention on the road, Dean could only nod in reply. Godamn! He had _really_   liked that.

"I was thinking of you the whole time, baby," she whispered before letting out a yelp as she was suddenly yanked backwards.

"Your turn," came Sam's throaty rumble from behind her, his strong arms pulling her back onto the seat with him. He effortlessly dropped her down on her back with her head by the rear passenger door and pulled himself up onto his knees on the seat behind Dean. Not waiting for a verbal go-ahead, he unzipped her shorts and yanked them off, pulling her hips up by the legs to get them as far down as her thighs and holding her legs in the air with one hand as he yanked them up to her ankles and off over her bare feet, tossing them onto the front seat next to his brother.

Any initial awkwardness or hesitation Sam may have exhibited had disappeared when he'd exploded into her mouth and she'd swallowed his cum down as she had his brother's only a short time before. He owed this girl a mind-blowing orgasm and he intended to deliver. The fact that Dean was right there didn't matter anymore; in fact, he realized, it actually added to the thrill and Sam was finding the whole kinkiness of the situation extremely erotic.

He stared down at a tiny, red, lace thong and couldn't decide whether to remove it or work with it. He went for the latter, rubbing two fingers between her legs through the fabric of the panties only to find them already hot and damp. He pushed her knees apart and planted a trail of kisses from her knee right up to just a breath away from the thong. She moaned louder and louder as he moved upwards, grinding her hips towards him as he nipped and kissed her inner thigh. He pulled back and moved to the other leg, starting once again down at the knee.

"Oh God," she cried, fisting his hair as he had done hers only moments ago, trying to coax him closer to her now-dripping center. "Please," she moaned, thrusting upwards and panting in unadulterated need. He ran his fingertip teasingly under the edge of the thong, stopping when he reached the intense, wet heat between her legs. He pulled the panties aside, suddenly regretting his decision to leave them on. One hard yank solved the problem and he ripped them free of her body, once again making sure to toss them on the front seat next to his big brother.

He dipped his head down again, this time forsaking the teasing and circled his tongue just once around her swollen clit before dipping it inside, twirling it and flicking it and enjoying her gasping squeals of pleasure as she unsuccessfully fought the urge to squirm and buck. He moved his large hands up from under her legs and pressed them into the creases between the thigh and the hip, holding her firmly in place as he continued to torture her with his tongue. He started thrusting it deep inside, his thumb taking over rubbing circles on her clit.

"Unh! Unh! Unnnnnnh!"

His large frame was uncomfortably hunched over in the confided space of the Impala so he sat up slowly, pulling her hips up after him, his tongue never faltering in its dance between the deep wealth of wet heat and her clit and his thumb never stopping its firm, pressing movements. With her legs splayed over his shoulders, he pulled her hips so high they were above the seat level, within easy view of his brother's rear view mirror. Sam didn't spare even a sideways glance to check, but he knew without a doubt Dean was watching and that only spurred him on further as he fucked his brother's girlfriend with his tongue.

The squeals soon turned to panted screams and her back arched away from him as small spurts of sweet wetness slid past Sam's tongue. He lapped it up and retreated slowly, tracing circles around her twitching muscles as he gently lowered her hips back down to the car seat.

He felt himself growing hard again and fought the urge to drop her down and fuck her right there, thinking that would probably be crossing a line. So far, she and Dean had initiated everything, him being the outsider who had simply been invited to a normally private party. But damn if Dean didn't have himself a hot girlfriend and it had definitely been a while since Sam had been laid. Not that he was complaining; that was the best blow job he'd ever had, but he could already feel himself pressing against his zipped up jeans, begging for round two, her orgasmic moans still echoing in his mind. God, that kind of moan just made him want to pound the shit out of someone.

She sat up and gave him an appreciative smile before shuffling over, sliding past him so she was kneeling on the seat behind Dean. She wrapped her arms around the driver's neck and kissed him behind the ear. "Thanks honey," she said, still breathing heavily and not bothering to whisper. "And thanks Sam," she added over her shoulder to the large hunter behind her.

Dean was somewhat breathless and squirming in discomfort, his aching hard-on making driving considerably difficult. The sounds and smell of sex three feet behind him had been driving him wild, even more so because it had involved the two people he was closest to, the most intimate with. He was shocked he had enjoyed it so much and didn't know what to think about that but he did know he didn't want it to stop.

He glanced in his rear view again and saw Sam on his knees behind the brunette, his giant frame hunched over in the confines of the car. What struck him suddenly was that Sam was **_un_** zipping his jeans, not doing them up. He watched with bated breath as his brother pulled his jeans and his boxers down to his thighs, releasing his full, hard, ready-to-go-again cock. It hovered inches behind the girl's still-bare ass, which was extended and inviting, even if she was oblivious to the monster behind her. Sam was staring down at it with hooded eyes, his want clear.

Meanwhile, she was planting kisses around Dean's collarbone, being careful not to obscure his vision as he drove. Dean looked up again and this time caught Sam's questioning, no _begging_ , eyes in the mirror. He gave his younger brother a nod, unable to speak as he granted him permission to fuck his girlfriend.

Sam's look screamed thank-you and, oddly enough, there was no awkwardness in the exchange. Dean's eyes were fixed on the bare ass and the huge cock in the mirror and he watched as Sam planted his hands firmly on the girl's hips, grinding up behind her and letting his full length slide past her still-wet opening.

Dean felt her hands fist his shirt and the breathy gasp of surprise in his ear just turned him on even more. He could see Sam's hips moving back and forth slowly, teasing and enticing and asking to be let in.

"Please?" Sam addressed the girl, having already received the answer from Dean.

"Oh God," she panted, "Oh fuck." Her gentle nibbles on Dean's neck grew fierce and she bit down hard on his shoulder, unable to answer. "Oh God… unh... Dean?"

"It's okay," Dean assured her, realizing she was now asking his permission. Somehow he had ended up with all the power and he was fully enjoying the exalting feeling it was giving him. "I want you to," he breathed, his mouth dry in anticipation.

"Oh fuck, yes! Yes!" she cried, instantly bucking back at Sam, begging him to enter her.

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He was rock hard and aching and she was still dripping wet from her orgasm just a minute ago so he simply lined himself up and drove himself hilt-deep with one savage thrust. She cried out in painful pleasure and Dean felt her nails dig into his chest through his t-shirt. Sam didn't work up a rhythm slowly or let her adjust to his size; he simply pulled back out and rammed himself in again and again, wrenching her hips back onto him as he drove forward. She gasped and moaned and clung to Dean even harder, breathing a hot surge of raspy breath onto his neck every time Sam drove himself home.

Dean felt the Impala's bench seat jolt with every one of Sam's thrusts, the pace getting faster and harder and the seatback jerking more and more with each passing second. He was completely hard now and standing at full attention, his sensitive tip slapping the steering wheel every time the seatback jerked him forward. He reached down and palmed his own erection, pumping it with short, hard strokes to match the rhythm of the pair now fucking furiously behind him.

He knew from experience she was approaching another climax. "Oh Dean," she panted in his ear and he fought the urge to close his eyes as he strained to keep the wheel steady. "Dean!" He could feel her chest being slammed roughly against the back of his seat as she was pounded savagely from behind over and over and it was intensely satisfying that she was screaming his name in the pleasure Sam was giving her. "Oh fuck, yes, yes, fuck, Dean!"

Just when the hunter thought it couldn't get any more intense, it did. Sam's hands suddenly appeared, firmly grasping the top of the seat back for better leverage, one on either side of Dean's head. Holy fuck, his shy, awkward, reserved little brother was a total animal in the sack! The pounding escalated to an almost frenzied level, the girl's cries turning into wordless screams of mercy and desperation and the seatback shook as she was completely ravaged against it. Dean had never been so turned on in his life as fingernails raked his chest and screams were panted into his ear in time with the frantic slapping sound of his brother going balls deep in his girlfriend. Sam was grunting loudly and Dean was jerking himself off madly when he decided suddenly he needed more.

With a sharp tug he yanked the Impala's wheel to the right, careening less than gracefully onto the gravel shoulder and skidding to a halt. He didn't turn to see what was going on in the back seat but merely jumped out of the car and swung open the door on the back driver's side.

Sam had pulled out of her and fallen back with the swerving of the vehicle and was now sitting in the middle of the back seat with his jeans down at his thighs and his slick cock still standing impressively erect in his lap. She had turned around but in the awkwardness of the confined space and the careening car, was now essentially straddling the younger hunter, though she was pushed back against the front seat, her dripping heat hovering inches over his knees.

They were both looking at Dean with fear and shame as he yanked the back door open.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam panted.

"We thought you were okay with it," she whispered breathlessly, trying to slide off Sam's legs.

"Whoa," Dean ordered sharply, holding up his palm in a gesture to stop. "Don't move," he said, more softly but still in a commanding tone. They both froze. "I _am_ okay with it," he assured them. "What I'm _not_   okay with is missing out on all the fun."

He got an instant grin from his girlfriend and a wary, questioning look from his brother as he pulled his jeans and boxers completely off, tossing them on the floor before ducking his head and climbing into the back seat with them. He slammed the car door shut behind him and gave them a lusty grin.

Although the Impala was a roomy car, it was still tight quarters for two large men and a girl to maneuver around in. Not wanting to kill the moment, Dean told her to ride Sam while he got himself in position. She obeyed without questioning and Sam, although he had a surprised look on his face, was unusually complacent also. Dean felt the heat spreading from his cock into his stomach as he ordered them to fuck from where he was squatted half on and half off the seat next to them and watched them scramble to obey.

She pulled herself farther up on Sam, still straddling him, and lowered herself gently onto his twitching erection, tipping her head back and moaning as she did so. She started to rock back and forth and Sam seemed to instantly forget any awkwardness of having his brother half naked and totally up in his personal space for he grabbed the girl's slim hips and pulled her harder onto him. She clasped the younger hunter's broad shoulders and they began to pick up the pace but were stopped by Dean, who was clumsily trying to squeeze in between Sam's knees and the front seat.

"Slow it down," he told them. "Don't want you two finishing before I join the party."

They struggled to restrain themselves, her hips curling forward and backwards on Sam's lap so slowly his fingers dug into the curve of her hip with the delicious frustration of the unhurried pace. Dean somehow managed to jam himself behind her, on his knees on the floor and facing Sam with her body in between them, being careful to make as little contact with his brother as possible.

"Okay, that's enough," he commanded, gently pulling her back towards him by the waist, his cock twitching at the wet, sucking sound of Sam popping out of her. Sam let out a groan but made no move to pull her back and Dean reveled in the feeling of complete control he had over both of them. This was his party now.

Sam desperately wanted her back on top of him and was thinking Dean should just let him finish first and then he could have the girl to himself. He wasn't entirely sure what Dean had planned or if he was completely comfortable with his big brother actually joining in. He'd never had a threesome, even with two girls, and saw no advantage of having another guy in the mix, especially his brother. He had admittedly found it exhilarating knowing Dean was watching a few moments ago but Sam didn't want to just watch, he wanted to fuck.

He was suddenly far more accepting of watching when Dean's hands slipped around the girl's waist from behind and glided slowly up her curvy body, sliding her blouse up with it. With catlike grace, she arched back into Dean and reached her arms back over her head to run them fondly through his short, spikey hair. Dean kissed her neck from behind and she moaned when he cupped her breasts, sliding his hands into her bra and pinching her nipples.

Sam resisted touching himself as he didn't want to cum just yet. He wanted to last until the tantalizing show was over and Dean let the girl ride him out. He was still rock hard and felt himself twitch when Dean started unbuttoning her blouse. The elder Winchester pulled it off her shoulders and tossed it aside, moving in quickly to remove the obstructive fabric of her bra, all the while planting kisses along her shoulder and neck. Sam was moved by the intimacy of it and suddenly felt privileged to be able to witness them together in such a private moment. It was almost as if they'd forgotten he was there, watching them and breathing heavily with unattended lust.

She too was breathing heavily as Dean massaged her breasts in his rough, hunter's hands and her hips were rocking back and forth on Sam's knees with sensual rythym, her legs spread apart enough for Sam to see how wet she still was. She was entirely naked now and her body was glistening with sweat in the steamy heat of the car.

"Lean forward, babe," Dean finally whispered in her ear, pushing her chest forward from behind. She did as he asked, leaning over Sam, her face close to his and her hair tickling his exposed chest. She braced her hands on the back of the seat on either side of Sam's head, her breath hot on his cheek. Sam turned his head towards her, eyes hooding as he tipped his mouth towards hers but she turned away just as their lips grazed, moving out of his reach and avoiding the kiss. Sam didn't have time to feel awkward about the slight as she covered by moving in closer to his ear and brushing her lower lip lightly across his lobe. Her hips were pulled upwards by Dean and Sam finally clued in on what his brother's plan was when she gasped and her whole body tensed.

That was Dean's first finger sliding inside, working her tighter hole. She let out a pained whimper in Sam's ear and her belly scraped against the tip of his neglected erection, sending an enticing spasm right up into his abdomen. Dean stilled for a moment, letting her adjust before starting to slide the finger in and out slowly. Sam could feel her body gradually relax and she started to push back onto Dean's finger, asking for more. That was when he inserted the second one.

She cried out softly, her hands moving to grip Sam's shoulders and her back arching upwards. Sam's hands involuntarily swept upwards to squeeze her breasts, pinching the nipples between his thumb and forefingers. He leaned forward and took one of them into his mouth, suckling the nipple for a moment before tugging at it gently in his teeth. She moaned and began to rock her hips slowly onto Dean's fingers while reaching forward and wrapping her fingers around Sam's erection, pulling gently and eliciting a pleased hissing sound out of him.

"Just give me a minute to work her open, Sam," Dean warned with a chuckle, scissoring his buried fingers.

"I'm ready _now_ ," she pleaded, thrusting backwards. "I want you inside me." Her voice was laden with need and she fisted Sam's shirt again. "Both of you."

Dean laughed. "Always so impatient," he said teasingly, inserting a third finger and groaning with pleasure at her delighted squeal. A few strokes later he pulled them out and gave her ass a slap as he pushed her hips towards Sam's straining cock. "Okay, get on him," he ordered, his voice husky.

She raised herself up, positioning her opening over Sam and preparing to slide on gently but the younger hunter ran out of patience and grabbed her waist, pulling her down with one quick motion. Her thrilled gasp got another chuckle out of Dean, who was guiding his own hard cock towards her. He placed his hands on her hips just below Sam's and together they pushed her up and down on Sam a few times, Dean's strong grip setting the slow and steady pace. He finally removed one of his hands and used it to position his tip at her free opening. As he pulled her up from Sam, he pushed himself into her with a hard thrust, groaning with pained delight at her tightness.

Sam gasped when his brother entered her because he felt her clench and tighten around him as she glided up his shaft. Two pairs of hands stopped her just short of the tip and pushed her back down to take in Sam's full length as Dean pulled out. As they lifted her off Sam, they pushed her back onto Dean. They rocked her back and forth faster and faster, fucking her onto Dean then onto Sam then back onto Dean. Sam. Dean. Sam. Dean. Sam. Dean. Sam Dean Sam Dean SamDean SamDean... They speared her faster and faster, sinking deeper and deeper with every plunge. Barely able to get a breath in, she gasped and panted, her frantic cry from one penetration being cut off by the desperate cry from the next. The brothers were relentless, passing her body back and forth like a ragdoll, pulling her harder and harder onto their cocks as their tempo increased. She was practically screaming from the double-sided assault and Dean knew she was close when she raised her arms and planted her elbows on the Impala's roof, pounding it with her fists.

Her orgasm came suddenly and she began twitching with spasms that rocked her whole body. Sam felt warm spurts of wetness caress his cock as she slid up its length and he slowed, allowing her to savor the moment.

"No," Dean panted from behind her, his teeth clenched in effort. "Fuck her through it, Sam. Fuck her through it!"

Sam obeyed without thinking, thrusting himself upwards and back inside her and he felt his brother doing the same. He let out an involuntary cry of pleasure as her juices trickled down across his balls and he pumped faster and harder, excited beyond belief at the sound of her wails and screams at the ruthless assault. His balls were smacking against her skin as he thrust his hips upwards and he could hear the wet slapping sound of Dean's doing the same from behind. They continued pounding into her harder and harder and their rhythm gradually shifted so they were both entering her at the same time. She would suck in a gasp of air as they pulled out and cry out every time they thrust back inside. Sam could feel the presence of his brother inside her every time he sank his own cock hilt deep and every twitch and spasm of her battered muscles just made him want to fuck her harder. They thrust themselves in with perfect unison, her breathless cries of "unh, unh, unh" just inciting them further as they continued the brutal onslaught. Rough hands pulled at her from both sides and she gave herself over to them freely, letting them maneuver her body however they saw fit for their pleasure.

It wasn't long after she finished her second orgasm that she fell into her third. She had no screams left in her and she fisted her hands in the fabric of Sam's open shirt as she struggled for breath and arched her back, her thighs clamping tightly on either side of the hunter beneath her as she spilled yet more juices down his still-thrusting cock.

She had barely finished cumming, small spasms still quivering down her legs, when Sam felt himself following suit and he slipped out of her, pumping himself fiercely to finish off. A loud cry of immense pleasure and satisfaction escaped his lips as he exploded, spurting onto his own stomach until he was completely empty and flaccid. He rolled his head on the seat back and closed his eyes, panting harshly as he recovered, only vaguely aware that she and Dean were still fucking on top of him.

Dean had pushed her back down so she was again leaning over Sam and pulled her hips farther upwards. The elder brother had shifted his own hips higher so he was directly behind her raised ass and was now pounding into her from behind, no longer needing to keep her in position for Sam also. Having had a later start, Dean was still hard and the intensity of both her orgasms and Sam's had turned him on unlike ever before. He let out a loud, almost primal cry as his balls slapped hard against her skin and his cock rammed repeatedly into her tight ass. Her hands were clenched in Sam's shirt collar and her head was buried in his neck and watching her cling to his little brother for dear life as he fucked her was driving Dean wild. He could feel her legs trembling and her whole body was quivering but it was her sudden pleading cry of his name that finally sent him over the edge. He pushed himself all the way inside and exploded, digging his fingernails into her bruised hips and shaking as he too cried out in release.

Her body collapsed down onto Sam's, still clasping his shoulders as she panted, shuddering and spent. Dean pressed down on top of her, still inside her pulsating heat, his own chest heaving from the exertion. He lay his head on her back and gently stroked her splayed thighs with his fingers. Sam had his eyes closed and was acutely aware of the pressure of two heaving bodies on top of him. They all lay there in silence for a moment, catching their breath and relishing in the complete and utter satisfaction they had achieved.

It was Dean who spoke first.

"Happy birthday, Dude," he drawled, not looking at Sam directly.

Sam laughed as much as the pressure on his chest would allow him. "Yeah, thanks for that," he answered, starting to feel awkward. "Uh, maybe I should drive," he suggested. "We still have to get to Phoenix."

"Yeah, you're right," Dean agreed, straightening up and pulling slowly out of her. She whimpered in Sam's ear at the withdrawal and Dean clumsily tried to scoot out from his cramped position on the floor. He had removed both shirts sometime during the fucking and was now completely naked, as was she. He dropped himself on the seat next to Sam on the passenger side and pulled the limp and sated girl off Sam's chest, cradling her in his own lap.

Now free, Sam raised his hips enough to pull his jeans and boxers back up and moved to slide out of the crowded back seat. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed she had twisted around so she was facing Dean and her hand was stroking his cheek softly. He opened the door and crawled out, wincing at the cramps in his legs but not surprised at how wobbly they were. He peered back inside to see his brother slide both hands into her hair and pull her into a deep kiss. He watched them kissing passionately for a few seconds, both naked and completely oblivious to his presence. He found it very touching and was moved to see his brother so tender and open.

The distinction between making love and fucking suddenly became very clear to him and he realized he had only been invited to a fuck but that there was so much more than that to their relationship. His mind flashed to the fact that she hadn't allowed him to kiss her and a sharp jolt of pity struck him when he suddenly became acutely aware of the fact that she and Dean were in love.

In love. As much as they both played this off like it was some casual thing, they were in love. With just over three weeks to go before Dean's deal was up. How was that for ironic? The Winchester curse at its finest.

Sam watched them for a few more seconds, the cool night breeze caressing the sticky wet smear on the exposed flesh of his abdomen and giving him goosebumps. He felt a slight twitch of arousal in his pants as he watched them press against each other's naked bodies, writhing slowly as they kissed. Abashed, he zipped them up quickly and hopped into the front seat, starting up the engine and steering the Impala back onto the road.

He listened to the pair kissing and murmuring to each other for the next twenty miles before silence fell over the car. Glancing in the rear view mirror he found them both asleep, entwined bodies sprawled buck naked on the leather seat. He chuckled to himself as he sped along, thinking his brother would never let him live it down if they happened to get pulled over by the state police at this inopportune moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was just a fun one-shot but I did write a full multi-chap based on this opening scene that has a real hunt and canon-setting (and yes, I gave the girl a name). It is called Two Guys, a Girl, and a Ticket to Hell and is fully written already so I'll start posting it here very soon.


End file.
